The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some computing devices, such as tablet computers, are dynamically shared between multiple users. User profiles allow each user to have a more personalized user experience by allowing each user to have their own set of applications, social logins, bookmarks, and data. They can also be used to create guest profiles, allowing others to borrow a device without worrying about application or social login conflicts and data privacy. Profiles can also be used to restrict content for use by children to allow parental control of browsing, application usage, and in-app purchasing. User profiles typically require additional active user input to switch from one profile to another which interrupts the flow of the user experience by requiring extra interaction from the user as they pick a profile to load and/or provide active authentication information such as a password.